phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/February 2011
for February 2011 Selected Nomination Did you know... ...That the only time Ferb spoke more words than Phineas was in the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"? Support #Cool! I never thought about that. I AM THIS USER!! 22:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) #Awesome, I didn't realise! 15:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) #I support this one, I never thought about that either. Betty bent22 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 3 support, 0 opposed => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...That, with a few rare exceptions, the characters that are married are never shown wearing wedding rings? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # Not interesting. -Betty bent22 19:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 0 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...That in the song "Everything's Better with Perry" the words Ornithorhynchus Aanatinus mean Platypus? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # Most people who watch Phineas and Ferb normally do not even know this song exists! PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments # you spelled it wrong..... And yea it's the scientific name for a platypus.... 15:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 1 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...That Phineas Flynn is ambidextrous? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # So is Ferb. -I love Ferb s2 15:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments # What does 'ambidextrous' mean ??? ## He can use both hands with equal skill. Result : 0 support, 1 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...That there's supposed to be a Phineas and Ferb movie supposed to be coming to movie theaters and isn't Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension? Support # Awesome! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I don't think that's the kind of thing that should be posted in this page... Betty bent22 19:49, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments # For proof check here: http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=73121 -Maddyfae 15:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) # I hope this is true! :) 00:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) FerbIsMyLuver! # It says it is the Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension >:( -Gronis 99 18:58, January 18, 2011 (UTC) # No it says its a project completly independent from that..... Maddyfae 22:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Result : 1 support, 1 opposed => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... ...That, in "Run Away Runway" Gaston's surname is spelled in two different ways? When he receives Phineas and Ferb's new design it is written "Gaston Le Mode", but on the Vague magazine's cover it is "Gaston La Mode". (in French it is Gaston LA Mode) Support # OKAY -Im from the 6th Dimension. 20:57, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 1 support, 0 opposed => not featured